The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A fixing unit includes a heating roller, a pressure roller, a pressure arm, a spring, and a cam. When the cam pushes up the spring, the spring presses the pressure arm. As a result, pressing force acting between the pressure roller and the heating roller increases. By contrast, when the cam does not push up the spring, the pressing force acting between the pressure roller and the heating roller decreases.